Skeleton (Super Smash Mobs)
The Skeleton is a free kit in Super Smash Mobs. It is the default class if players do not choose a kit. It is one of the 4 free classes in the game, along with the Iron Golem, Spider, and Slime. Stats Armor: 6.0 (Above Average) (Full Chain Armor) Damage: 5.0 (Below Average) Knock-back Taken: 125% (Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 (Average) Receive 1 Arrow every 3 seconds, Maximum of 3. Arrow deal 150% Knockback Attributes Skeleton is a mixture of close combat and ranged attacking, with a focus on bow-using. This kit is mostly geared towards those good at archery. Skeleton's arrows deal high knockback (150%) and travel very quickly. Barrage increases the chance that an opponent will be struck by the arrows, giving the unique ability to fire more than one at once. Roped Arrow can be used for either below average recovery or more offensively to start a combo. Skeleton's Bone Explosion is a good defensive option, blowing back enemies while dealing low damage. Skeleton's Combos and Edge-Guarding affinities are strengthened by both its arrows and Bone Explosion, as well as getting out of combos with Bone Explosion. However, Skeleton is not without its flaws. Skeleton has a below average regeneration so it can't recover from a fight well. Skeleton's recovery relies on having ground to use, and only drags in the Skeleton a mediocre distance. Therefore, it is nearly impossible to recover from far away or from too far down below. Because of this, Skeleton is also susceptible to edge-guarding and gimping, mostly by Snowmen or Skeletal Horses. Arrow Storm can be regarded as a below viable smash as it is easily avoided and can leave the Skeleton wide open for in coming attacks. Overall, Skeleton is a great kit for beginners, possessing more strengths than weaknesses. Skeleton has decent combos and camping, as well with its utilities. However, it has lackluster recovery and regeneration.. Moveset Skeleton is equipped with an Iron Axe, a Bow, a Compass to track players, and arrows (max. 3). Axe Move - Bone Explosion Right-click the axe to use Bone Explosion. It creates a flurry of bones in an area around you. It does low damage, but very high knock-back. It is Skeleton's most reliable close-combat ability, due to its high knock-back and large AoE. It is usable for combos and is an excellent finisher to combo attacks. It is a good "Spacing" move, helping you keep your distance from foes so you can use your bow against them. Timing this attack just when your opponent is leaping at you or using a movement ability can easily knock them into the void, even if they use a recovery ability. Bow Move - Roped Arrow , Skeleton's only reliable recovery move. Left click with the bow to use Roped Arrow. You instantly shoot an arrow that pulls you towards where it lands. It does not use up an arrow, and can be used for a strategic substitute for a normal arrow. Does low damage, but high knock-back. One of its problems is that the arrow has to hit the map terrain, otherwise it leads to no recovery. Another problem is that it's vulnerable to edge-guarding and gimping as it has to hit the map. Passive Move - Barrage , Right clicking and holding the bow prepares and charges an arrow. Hold it down longer and you can shoot multiple arrows, of a maximum of 6 arrows shooting out. It does good damage and high knock-back and is usable for edge-guarding or gimping. Very overused for camping as its arrows do high knock-back and is great for sniping players. The critical/sweet-spot arrows do 1 more damage than the sour spot arrows. Smash Crystal - Arrow Storm , Right Click the Nether Star and you shoot 20 arrows per second, adding up to 400 arrows total over 20 seconds. Will always shoot at a linear way, which makes it fairly easy to dodge the arrows. Lasts for 10 seconds. Trivia * Among the community, Skeleton is negatively viewed by many players for relying too much on camping and its absurd knock-back. This caused the Skeleton to be nerfed in an upcoming update. * The Skeleton is used by many new players due to its powerful camping abilities. Category:Super Smash Mobs free kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits